


Deucalion/Ethan

by Siriusstuff



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Dubious Consent, M/M, Spanking, teenwolfdrabblesbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Filling the Deucalion/Ethan square on my Teenwolfdrabbles bingo card, my nineteenth entry.After a two-month hiatus I really want to finish out my bingo card, starting now.
Relationships: Deucalion/Ethan (Teen Wolf)
Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109313
Kudos: 6
Collections: teenwolfdrabbles





	Deucalion/Ethan

**Author's Note:**

> Filling the Deucalion/Ethan square on my Teenwolfdrabbles bingo card, my nineteenth entry.
> 
> After a two-month hiatus I really want to finish out my bingo card, starting now.

Ethan got delivered naked to Deucalion’s home, by Ennis himself, “Don’t disappoint me,” his parting words to the omega.

“I’m told you’re a good boy,” Deucalion said, with no further instruction twisting and pushing Ethan till he lay over the alpha’s knees.

“ _Oww!”_ The first stinging slap on Ethan’s bare ass shocked him.

“That doesn’t sound like a good boy,” Deucalion said calmly.

Ethan did his best not to whimper again despite the non-stop smarting blows.

Pushed off Deucalion’s lap Ethan stood upright. His cock stuck out hard. The blind alpha sensed it, smiling cruelly.

His pleasures had only begun.


End file.
